Desperate Love
by BleachObsession
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are dating. Orihime on the other hand is not a fan of it, naturally. So she turns to a darker path in order to win Ichigo's heart. Rated M for Langeuage and Sexual Situations.
1. The Beginning

Rukia swung her sword at her. Orihime. She missed and was sent flying into the wall.

"Orhime, don't do this!" screamed Ichigo, hitting the translucent walls of the box Orihime put him in.

"Hehe, Orihime has always wanted to kill that little bitch!" said Orihime, smiling wickedly. She flew towards Rukia sending Rukia back another ten, fifteen feet before she managed to stop herself. She ran at Orihime, they clashed swords, and then she stabbed her...

One week earlier...

Ichigo sighed. Orihime had been acting strangely at lunch, talking to herself, and then jumping up and leaving everyone confused. Last he saw was her crying. At the moment, he was in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He looked down at his cell phone and clicked the side button to see what time it was: 1:42 in the morning. He sighed again before leaving the bathroom and heading back to bed.

Rukia was sleeping soundly in his closet, he looked over and smiled at her before turning and laying on his bed. He closed his eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.

The next day... no Orihime. Uryuu, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo all made plans to go by her house after school.

Meanwhile...

"I can't do it." Orihime cried.

"Yes you can." said the voice in her mind.

"No! I won't! Kuchiki-san is my friend!" she yelled.

"If she was really your friend, you wouldn't need me would you!" it yelled back. Orihime cried harder.

"Stop it!" she yelled, covering her ears.

"Quit crying! Just let me take over and you won't have to do anything! Got it? You won't be doing anything! It will be me!" she said softly.

"No. It will be my body!" Orihime cried.

"Don't make me force you, I want you to be willing! And plus, once that little bitch is out of the way, he's all yours for the taking." it said seductively. Orihime stopped crying for a moment.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" she asked.

"Yes..." it said.

"Wait!" she stopped it.

"What?" it hissed.

"What if you just break them up instead of hurting or even killing her?" she said hopefully.

"T-that won't work we must destroy her!" it said loudly.

"O-OK." Orihime let it take over. The last thing she thought about was him before her mind went completely dark...

"Ichigo! Put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" yelled Rukia.

"Ha! Why would I do that? It's much more fun to mess with you!" he said happily before setting her down. The two were walking home from school when Ichigo suddenly picked her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He chuckled when she gasped from the sudden contact. Ichigo buried his face in her neck, placing little kisses down her jawline and neck. She giggled and turned around to face him. He bended over and kissed her softly, while walking her back and pinning her against the wall. She let out a soft moan, making him smile into the kiss. They broke for air.

"We need to get home." Rukia said out of breath. Ichigo smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He pulled on her hand as he hurried them home.


	2. The New Orihime

She jumped through the window, bounced off his bed and landed gracefully on the floor. Ichigo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to gasp.

"When did you get there?" she gasped.

He chuckled, " That's for me to know. And you not to." he said kissing down her neck. Picked her up, making her squeal. He walked over and laid her on the bed. He moved from her neck and dominated her mouth, their tongues battling for control. She moaned as he began unbuttoning her shirt. She ran her hand all over his chest before finally finding the first button and begin undoing his shirt. He pulled her shirt free from her body and started kissing her all over making her giggle with delight. He smiled and covered her mouth with his once again as he felt for the zipper on her skirt. She found it for him and removed it. He took a moment to marvel at her beautiful body. He looked her over, amazed at her creamy skin and soft lips. She smiled happily and pulled him in for another kiss. Rukia reached down and quickly undid his pants and Ichigo kicked them off. He placed himself between her legs.

They were completely exposed to one another. She gasped as he entered her, slowly. He kissed her softly, lovingly, and continued down her jaw line to her neck. She moaned. He was thrusting slowly at first, then he sped up his pace. Rukia dug her nails into his back making him groan in response. She cried out as he spilled his seed into her.

Ichigo collapsed on top of Rukia panting. She played with his hair gently. Eventually they both were asleep Rukia in Ichigo's arms, protectively.

They both woke to a thud. Rukia sat bolt upright, pulling the blankets to cover herself.

"Ichigo!" she slapped his leg until he sat up straight.

"What, what?" he asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. Another thud. Both their eyes widened as they watched the door.

"Oh, no!" she gasped

"Hide!" he said grabbing her a tossing her over the other side of the bed. She landed with a small thud. He looked down at her with an apologetic look on his face. Rukia gave him a half-serious glare. Ichigo struggled to pull some of the covers that had slid off ,and were tangled up with Rukia, on the floor in order to cover himself. Yuzu covered her eyes.

"Ummmm… breakfast is ready." and she ran out of the door.

"Well, that went well." Ichigo said sarcastically as he helped Rukia off the floor.

Twenty minutes later they were both dressed and ready for school. Rukia hopped out of the window and walked around to the front door. She stopped suddenly when she saw Orihime.

"I-Inoue-san?" she said surprised. The girl looked at her from the side.

"Oh, hello Kuchiki-san." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm just here to see Ichigo." she replied sweetly.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Rukia, taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, why?" she smiled again.

"Well, you kind ran off crying last time I saw you." she looked worried.

"I'm fine I just can't stand being around you!" she said with an innocent smile. Rukia stared at her in shock. Did she really just say that? The front door opened, reveling Ichigo.

"Inoue." he looked shocked.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun! I was wondering if I could join you for breakfast?" she picked up a fairly large basket of muffins and handed them to him.

"Yeah. Sure, I don't see why not? Rukia, are you OK?" he noticed her standing there with her head down so that he couldn't see her face.

"I-I'm going to school." she turned and walked away.

"Inoue, head inside, I need to talk to Rukia." Inoue did as she was told and went inside.

"Just go eat breakfast, Ichigo." Rukia continued to walk.

"Um… no. What the hell happened?" he grasped her shoulders lightly and turned her towards him. She kept her head down.

"Nothing." she kept replaying the entire scene in her head, trying to figure out what it was that sh said that would make Inoue say that. Nothing made sense. Suddenly her beeper went off.

"Hollow." she said.

"Let's go then." Ichigo's voice rang from behind her.

"Yeah." she said as she popped the small green bead into her mouth and jumped onto the roofs of houses to the location of the hollow, Ichigo hot on her trail. Rukia stopped.

"Oi, Rukia, what's going on?" asked Ichigo. She turned to him.

"It's gone." He looked at her quizzically.


	3. Scream

"What do you mean it's gone?" he asked just as shocked as she was. Rukia's beeper went off again. She looked down and gasped, her eyes widened, she looked up to Ichigo.

"It's at your house." they both flash stepped back to his house.

They rushed inside, prepared for a fight but when Rukia looked down at her phone and stopped in the hallway across from Ichigo's room.

"Rukia, my family is fine but we need to find the damn hollow."he said very frustrated.

"We should have been able to destroy it already, we're right on top of it!" she said shocked. And then it was gone again. No sign of it. The little dot on the screen and vanished once more.

Lunch Time.

Rukia managed to keep as far away as possible from Orihime. Every so often Rukia would look up at her and see Orihime glaring at her, but then would suddenly look back down and continue eating her lunch. Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo all knew something was up, but none of them said anything about it.

After school, Orihime was walking home the usual way: quietly thinking to herself while walking at a slow but steady pace. She heard the voice.

"Heh heh, did you see that pathetic look on The Kuchiki- bitch's face?" it laughed.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Orihime said quietly.

"Ha! You little weakling! I did too! You forget why I'm here in the first place!"it said arrogantly.

"NO! You didn't! You hurt her feelings really bad." a tear spilled over and ran down her face.

"Stop crying! Would you rather me make you look like a slut?" it yelled. Orihime dropped to her knees and covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please... stop." she pleaded. It only laughed.

"Fine... consider yourself the new slut." it cooed.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Orihime cried.

"Too late little girl, you already gave me access by letting me in the first time." it said. Orihime's eyes shot open. Then total darkness.

"What happened earlier this morning?" Ichigo asked Rukia giving her a side glance.

"What? Oh... nothing. Just a miss understanding." she said with a fake smile. Ichigo stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She sighed, she knew he was going to make her tell him.

"Tell me the truth." he said softly.

"Ichigo, it was nothing, I promise." she replied not trusting herself to look him in the eye. He slowly bent down and gave her a light kiss on the head. She closed her eyes and smiled as she pulled him in close for a hug.

"Ichigo!" they both turned to see Orihime jogging towards them. She looked... different. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing an extreme amount of cleavage, and her skirt was pulled up a little bit higher than usual, revealing more leg than it should.

When she finally reached them, she smiled brightly.

"Uh... hi Orihime." Ichigo said awkwardly. He noticed Rukia's grasp around him seemed to tighten. He looked down at her, giving her a reassuring look.

"So, it's Friday and I was wondering if you want to hang out or something." she chirped, ignoring the fact that he was holding onto Rukia.

"Sorry Orihime, I have plans with Rukia tonight." he smiled down at his raven haired mistress.

"Oh. Why?" snapped Orihime.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"I mean, OK!" she skipped off.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, the question written all over his face.

"She told me she can't stand to be around me." she said quietly.

"Oh. Wow. I can't believe Orihime said that." he was completely shocked.

"What plans do we 'already' have tonight?" asked Rukia with a sly smile.

"I don't know mutchkin, what do you want to do?" he asked as picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, he gave her a piggyback all the way home. She giggled all the way.

About a block away from the house something happened.

"Ichigo put me down." the urgency in her voice alarmed him so he sat her down.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" he looked at her worried.

Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, curled up on the ground, clutching her head as she writhed in agonizing pain. She let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Make it stop!" she screamed.

"Rukia! Look at me! Baby, please!" he begged. She forced her eyes open.

"I can't see anything!" she choked. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out again.

"I'm going to take you to Urahara! OK?" he picked her up and ran. Tears ran down her face as the pain was relentless. Her fingers felt wet and sticky, she realized she was digging into her scalp with her fingernails. Her throat felt raw. She struggled to contain her screams, but was unsuccessful.

"Urahara!" Ichigo screamed as he kicked the door that led into the blond man's small shop. The door slowly slid open.

"Yes?" he asked before looking down and seeing Rukia writhing in Ichigo's arms.

"I-I-I don't know, she started screaming." a terrified look on his face. Urahara took Rukia and rushed her into the shop, into the back room where Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime were sitting but were now standing when they heard the screams of pain.

Urahara brought her in and laid her on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Uryuu rushing over to Urahara's side.

"I don't know, we were just walking and then she collapsed and started screaming."

"Pin her down,"yelled Urahara over Rukia's agonized screams, "Ichigo, try and calm her down." he said. Ichigo grabbed the sides of her face and held it there.

"Rukia. Rukia look at me!" She opened her eyes.

"I can't see anything!"she cried.

"Focus on my voice!" he said.

"Aaaaaahhh! Make it stop!" she screamed.

"Rukia, tell me what's going on, what's wrong?" asked Urahara.

"I-I-I can't! It's too loud!" she screamed. She writhed but they kept her pinned down. Ichigo kept his hands on her face.

"What's too loud?" he asked trying to help her think.

She suddenly she stopped, and fell limp, her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Rukia," Ichigo shook her trying to wake her, "Rukia! No! Wake up, please!" No reply.

Cliffhanger! Hey wait don't shoot me! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I just got back from driving over a thousand miles up to Illinois and back and I couldn't update up there so sorry! Please R&R! Ideas are always wanted!THANK YOU! Those who have read and reviewed! Thankies! ^.^ Until next time!


	4. The Return

"Back up Ichigo!" yelled Urahara. Uryuu immediately grabbed ichigo's arms and began to haul him backwards, away from Rukia's motionless body.

"No! Let go of me! Rukia wake up!" he cried as he struggled against Uryuu's hold.

"It may just be her gigai... hand me the bead." he motioned for Chad to hand him the small green bead sitting on the counter. Chad gave it to him. Urahara dropped it into Rukia's open mouth and closed it. She separated from her gigai. Even in her Soul Reaper form, she wasn't moving.

"No..." Ichigo fell to his knees.

"You need to get her back to the Soul Society as quickly as possible. Unohana may be able to help." Urahara picked Rukia up, leaving her gigai on the floor, he waited for Ichigo to pop his own green bead into his mouth. He took Rukia's barely breathig body and hurried to the Soul Society.

He ran. Flashstep. Ran some more. Flashstepped again. He wanted to move faster than he was. He finally arrived. Just as he was about to through the door open he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned to see Renji looking at him curiously.

"It's Rukia. Open the door now." Ichigo motioned to the door. Renji's eyes widened at the sight of Rukia before he hurriedly opened the door.

"Captain Unohana!" called Renji. She turned and rushed over them.

"Place her on the bed, please." she said calmly. Ichigo placed her on the bed desprately wanting Rukia to open her eyes and be perfectly fine, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He imagined her suddenly jumping up with a huge smile on her face. She would run over and hug him, and he would hold and kiss her for ever and ever. He kept running through it all in his mind. He was suddenly jerked back to reality by Renji.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Ichigo just looked at him.

"I-I don't know..." he told them everything that happened, talking at least 90 miles an hour. He looked up at Unohana to see her staring at him with concerned eyes. When suddenly Rukia sat straight up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Rukia, can you tell me what happened?" asked Unohana, shining a small light into each of her to check for pupil dilation.

"Uhhh... what?" she looked at Unohana.

"What do you remember?" she asked trying to keep Rukia focused on her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the Soul Society. Can you tell me what you remember?" Unohana continued.

"I-I remember..." it all began to come back to her, the pain, and that... noise, "There was a screeching sound, before I knew it I was on the floor. I thought my brain was going to explode." she shook her head.

"Keep her talking. I need to contact her brother." Unohana quickly walked away, not wanting to leave her for a very long time.

"Rukia? How are you feeling?" asked Renji.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm OK." she said.

"Hey, I'm so glad your Ok." said Ichigo as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, before he sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She smiled and leaned against him.

Byakuya entered the facility swiftly.

"What happened? Are you Ok?" he asked in his almost emotionless voice.

"I'm fine Nii-sama." Rukia replied softly. She looked up at him. He nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Byakuya looked over at Unohana. She motioned for him to come to her. He knew something was wrong.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot from the other three.

"It's her." was all she had to say before Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Is she using Rukia? Or did she attack Rukia?" he asked.

"Well, if she was using Rukia, things would be much different, but... if she starts talking to herself, blacking out, and then waking u a totally different person, then we have a big problem." she said quietly.

"So it was an attack then. Which means we need to find out who she is using to attack Rukia and why." Byakuya said as he suddenly realized what he had to do.

Heh heh heh... What's gonna happen? You'll have to wait and find out! Thanks for reading! Plz review too! I love all your comments! And maybe if you guys review a lot today I might put up a new chapter sooner! . . just sayin. Thankies! :D


	5. The Story

A few days later Rukia was back in the world of the living, going to school, and doing all the usual things except she was trying to avoid Orihime as much as possible. Life went on.

It was a normal day at Karakura High, the bell rang and everyone exited the classroom for lunch. All the friends sat in a circle together, laughing, talking, and eating. Then...

"No!" cried Orihime. Everyone stopped to stare at her in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Chad was the first one to say something.

"You can't." she cried, clamping her hands over her ears and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Uryuu asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san run! Sh-she is g-going to- AAAAAHHH!"

They all leaped back as her reiatsu exploded with immense power. Orihime through her head back and let out an uncontrollable scream.

"Oh shit!" Rukia jumped up and ran. She knew what was going to happen. The slight ringing sound that she was beginning to hear was what she heard when the screeching began. The ringing was getting louder. Maybe if she got farther away from Orihime, it would go away... it didn't. Her head began to hurt again but she kept running.

Before too long she noticed she was off school grounds, and out in a large field. She stopped and doubled over in excruciating pain that went from her head and slowly began to spread through-out her body. She balled her hands into fists. She thought she heard her name being called but the noise was too loud, she couldn't tell. Rukia's throat felt dry and painful, it was then that she noticed she was screaming again. Maybe if she could be louder than the noise, than she wouldn't have to hear it anymore. Her voice stopped working, but she continued to try and out-scream the screech. Rukia felt something wrap itself around her mid-section and pull into a warm but kind of soft wall.

Everything stopped.

The bright light hurt her eyes. She sat up only to get forced back down again... no... not forced. She couldn't get up at all. Tight straps held her down.

"See what they did? They betrayed you!" it yelled.

"No. You did. You betrayed me!" said Orihime. It only laughed.

"Me? I'm here because your deepest desire is to hurt or even kill Rukia Kuchiki because she stole the one person you love the most. But because you're too sweet, you didn't do anything about it." it pured.

"I would never, could never hurt my friends!" she said quietly but deadly.

"If that's how you really felt, you would have been able to get rid of me all ready! But since you have pretty much given up, I'm here to take over." it said.

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you that was so horrible it made you want to make people hurt their friends?" she cried.

"Heh. You really want to know? Then I'll show you." it all went dark.

Her Story:

It was raining really hard. I stood there staring out the window. I didn't want to walk out in the freezing cold rain, but, of course, mom wasn't giving me any choice in the matter. Stupid milk, stupid rain, stupid eggs, stupid store! I lazily dragged my feet over to the coat rack and grabbed my water-proof jacket and through it on. I opened the door and stood there for a moment before pulling my hood up and leaving the comfort of my home.

By the time I got to the store, it was hailing outside, hard. I slowly went to search for the eggs and milk, giving the storm outside time to calm itself.

"Chris?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see who it was full well knowing who it was.

"Lizzy. Funny meeting you here..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, It has been like forever chika!" she cooed in that preppy tone. Stupid man steeler. Two weeks ago, her and my boyfriend, Yoichi, got a little too friendly. So now I can't stand either one of them.

"Chrislina, hey." Yoichi called. Awwww! Of course it would be my luck to run into the two of them, together. I didn't care about hail anymore, I hurriedly grabbed the things I needed, paid and left.

The hail hurt my head. I rushed, trying not to trip on the nearly frozen ground.

"Chris! Hurry come over here!" I heard someone else call. I looked and saw Derik. I rushed over to him and he pulled me inside an old building. The place was going to come down anyway, so why not hang out inside of it. The second I got inside it all went black.

All I felt was pain. My head ached, and my legs... they felt like they were going to be pulled off.

I opened my eyes. Laughing. Everywhere, and the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. That is when I realized what they were doing to me. The pain. The thought of it. My friends. One of my Male friends, can't tell who, is continually forcing himself in me, while at least four others, two girls, two guys, laughed at my humility.

"Guys! You know what we should do? We should try that thing we've been practicing!" he through me in the middle of the floor, candles surrounded me. They all began to chant something I couldn't understand. Suddenly, a horrible screeching in my head. I clamped my hands over my ears and screamed. The chanting got louder as did the screeching. I curled into a ball and waited for it to be over.

I felt my breathing catch in my throat... and... I died.


	6. The Dream

Orihime jerked herself awake. She was no longer strapped to a table and forced to watch Chrislina get brutally murdered, instead she was in the comfort of her own home. She turned to be greeted by herself.

"Gotcha'!" it was her body.

"What is going on?" cried Orihime.

"Sorry kido, I kinda kicked you out of your own body." she said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean you kicked me out?" Orihime asked.

"Look down at your chest, dumbass." she said poking Orihime's chest. She looked. A chain dangled. She screamed and fell back as she tried to pull the chain off but to no avail. Tears streamed down her face.

"You BITCH! Why did you do this to me?" Orihime cried. She watched her own face smile and laugh at her pain.

"I just want you to be happy, so I'll go and get rid of Rukia Kuchiki and you can have Ichigo." she said happily as she skipped off.

Rukia opened her eyes. She was back in the medical center. She slowly sat up and searched for a familiar face only to find no one around. She stood up and left the Medical Center to find her brother.

"Nii-sama!" she called out when she saw him walking to his Captains quarters.

"Rukia." he looked down at her with his expressionless face. Well, almost expressionless, a shred of worry was just barely noticeable.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I found you screaming on the ground so I brought you back here." she looked at him shocked. So, when she felt like she was being pulled into a soft warm wall it was her brother? That was unexpected.

"You came to the World of the Living?" was all she could think of.

"Yes. I must return to my duties. And I suggest that you return to Captain Unohana." he said as he started to turn away.

"She's no there though." said Rukia motioning back to where she came from.

"Then, go and wait for her. But I must go. I will send Renji to keep you company later." he said before leaving.

Writers block! I need Ideas! Any at all! I apologize for making this chapter so short, but like I said, writers block! :( ggggrrrrrrr! Thankies for reading! MORE REVIEWS! Thank you! Again, I repeat, Ideas are ALWAYS welcomed and WANTED! Bye!


	7. The Attack

"That is such a bad joke!" said Rukia, giving Renji a playful punch in the arm.

"What's a bad joke?" asked Ichigo, as he walked up behind Renji.

"Your face!" laughed Renji. He fell off the bed and rolled on the floor laughing, tears shooting from his eyes.

"Jeez, Renji, calm down, it's not that funny." said Rukia with a little laugh. Ichigo sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put soft kisses down Rukia's neck, she closed her eyes in contempt and sighed.

"I'll let you two have some alone time." Renji said still trying not to laugh. As soon as he left, Ichigo laid Rukia back on the bed and kissed her deeply. He pulled her close and held her there. The thought of losing her made him pull Rukia closer and deepen the kiss.

All the kissing had grown tiresome and they both were asleep, Ichigo cradling his precious Rukia in his arms.

"Rukia." he whispered, softly shaking her.

"Hmmm... what?" she mumbled.

"I have to go..." he said with an unhappy sigh.

"I have to talk to Urahara." he said sleepily. He began to remove himself from her but she tightened her grip on him.

"Uhhhh... don't go..." she whined.

Ichigo laughed, " I'll be back later, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and reluctantly began to leave.

How could they not have known that she was watching?

She glared at the two. Chrislina (bad version of Orihime) watched Ichigo kiss Rukia with passion. Disgusting.

"Stop! PLEASE!" cried Orihime (the real one) she ran at her and tried to knock Chrislina over but failed.

"You idiot." she kicked Orihime in the stomach sending her flying into a building. Orihime didn't get back up.

Finally.

Ichigo left. Time to make her move. She walked in.

Chrislina stood there, staring down at Rukia's sleeping form. She slowly bended down and wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed.

Rukia woke to hands wrapping themselves around her neck before she no longer her air. She choked and coughed and pulled at the hands and wrists but to no avail. She began to struggle, panicking, she began clawing at the arms, and kicking her legs. Her body was being lifted off of the bed and into the air. She kicked her legs some more, nothing happened. A dark chuckle.

"I'm gonna break your little neck, Rukia Kuchiki." said Chrislina.

"Rukia!" screamed Ichigo. He jumped and tackled Chrislina to the ground. Rukia was dropped immediately and hit the floor in a coughing fit.

"NOOO!" cried Chrislina.

"Ori-Orihime?" said Ichigo shocked. Just then she hit him in the head, jumped up and ran. Ichigo sat there for a moment trying to process what had just happened, he heard Rukia coughing.

"Shit! Rukia, are you Ok?" he rushed over to her and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I'm fine..." she coughed. Ichigo sat down next to her and cradled her once more.

"Looks like I'm staying." he said laying down with her. They both were asleep...

I would like to thank BleachLovergirl for the idea for this chapter. THANKS! I know it's not as long as they usually are but, I can only try! Thanks again for reading! Now, REVIEW! Please? I'm still open for Ideas! Thanks again! until next time!


	8. The Kiss

Orihime had disappeared completely. She stopped coming to school and talking to anyone. Uryuu tried calling her but she didn't answer, He went down to her house, she was home, but she didn't let him in. They had no idea what was really going on.

Rukia begged her brother to let her go back to the World of the Living. Countless conversations were held as she attempted to convince him that no harm would come to her, she wouldn't go to school, she would stay at Ichigo's house, she had an entire list of things she wouldn't do.

"Please?" she begged.

"No." was all he said. Never before had Byakuya said no so many times in one day, or the last three days for that matter, than he had his entire life.

"I will only stay for two weeks." Rukia tried.

"No."

"But I promise."

"No."

"I won't go anywhere, I'll stay in his house at all times."

"No."

"One week then."

Byakuya sighed, "Fine." he gave up. Paper work was piling up on his desk and Rukia pestering him wasn't helping him get it finished any faster. Byakuua pinched the bridge of his nose as she squealed, thanked him vigorously, and literally bounced out of the room.

"I can't believe I just did that." he said to himself.

Rukia was finally packed and ready to go.

"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully. No going to school, no going anywhere near Inoue Orihime's home, and you stay with Ichigo at all times. Got it?" he said.

"Yes, yes, yes! EEE! Bye!" and she was out the door in a flash.

Rukia just walked in the door of Ichigo's house. Yuzu and Karin both hugged her and Ishin... cried. Rukia bounded up the steps towards Ichigo's room.

"Ichi-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Orihime sitting there, on Ichigo's lap, her hand tangled in his hair. His eyes were bulging out of his head in shock, his hands... on her hips. They were kissing.

Rukia was frozen in place. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest, thrown on the floor and stomped on till it was flat. Tears were spilling over and down her face as she turned and ran back down the stairs, out of the house. Her yellow dress flowed around her as she ran. When she stopped and leaned against the wall, the heartache took over.

She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. The tears were relentless, as was the pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice rang. She raised her head in time to see him running to her. No way. She got up and ran away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back at him, he kept running after her. She ran harder but he caught her.

"Please, I'm so sorry!" he panted. Ichigo reached her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. She started wiggling herself free so he pinned her up against the wall holding her wrists so she couldn't escape.

"Go to hell!" she screamed in his face, more tears came and rolled down her already wet face.

"Just listen to me." he pleaded.

"What, you didn't think I was going to be back so soon? Surprise!" she cried.

"No, she kissed me! I didn't want to but she caught me off guard!" he said. Clear heartbreak was written all over her face.

"Oh sure, blame her. She is like 80 pounds! You couldn't just push her off?" and more tears.

"She kissed me literally, like, two seconds before you came in the door!" he said.

The ringing started.

Rukia's eyes opened wide, "Shit!"

"Don't tell me..." he already knew the answer.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime walked up to them. Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia, protectively. Rukia walked up to Orihime and punched her in the face. The ringing stopped. Orihime was unconscious.

"Woah." was all Ichigo said. Rukia sighed in content, she turned and kissed Ichigo. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We should get her to Urahara." Rukia panted. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have bad news." Urahara said. Rukia and Ichigo's heads snapped up.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Orihime's soul has been kicked out, if you will." Urahara said slowly.

"What does that mean?" asked Rukia.

"It means, she has lost her body to another soul. She can no longer return to this body." he said.

"What? Why?" they asked.

"Well, since this soul has taken over and kicked Orihime out, once this problem," he motioned to Orihime's body, " is taken care of, the body will be dead, and just cause one soul has left and the body has died, another cannot go in and automatically bring it back to life. It'd just not possible..." he explained.

"So she is still out there, but... dead, sorta." said Rukia.

"Yes, precisely." he said sadly.

Suddenly a scream came from the room where Orihime was. All three of them rushed to the room. Orihime, well her body, was gone.

Thanks for reading! Sorry I couldn't update faster... I have no excuse but oh well! I'd like to that Miss Bunnie Chan for the wonderful idea of a little OriIchi action... lol. I hoped you like it!

Review! Please and thankies! until next time... hopefully tommorrow... there will be a new chapter! Whoo! It may even be the final chapter! Ooooohhhh! Heh! :D


	9. The Final Question

"Where the hell could she have gone?" asked Ichigo.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think that she would be able to get out so easily." said Urahara.

"Ichigo we need to find her. And fast." said Rukia.

"Damn... I know." lets get back to my house and see what we can find out." he said. Rukia and Ichigo turned to leave.

"You two need to be carefull. But don't hold back, it's not the real Orihime." they both nodded and left.

They finally got back to Ichigo's house and had already swallowed their little green beads.

"We may need to split up." said Rukia as she brought out her phone and made sure no little red dots were blinking on the screen. She looked back up.

"No. Absolutely not. We are sticking together." she nodded in agreement. They were off.

"No sign of her." Rukia said with frustration. They had been searching for her for about an hour with absolutely no luck at all. Ichigo sighed.

"Where do you think she could be?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Wait. There. At the park." Rukia pointed in the direction of the park.

"Great! Let's go!"he flashstepped there.

"Dammit! Not again!" Rukia forcefully shoved her phone back into her pocket. The little red dot had once again disappeared from the screen.

"Funny how I keep evading you like that." Orihime's voice came from behind them. They both turned to see her approaching them quickly. Her mouth started moving but the words were inaudible. A box formed around Ichigo trapping him inside. Ichigo hit the walls of the translucent box.

"What the hell?" he screamed.

"Let him out of there." Rukia demanded.

"I don't think I will." Orihime said. She charged at Rukia. Rukia drew her sword and blocked Orihime's with it.

"Since when do you have a sword?" Rukia asked. She blocked another hit.

"You don't need to know." Orihime kicked Rukia, sending her flying into a tree. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of her. Rukia jumped up and went after her. The clashing of metal on metal was ear-splitting. Cuts, kicked, trips, pain.

Rukia swung her sword at her. Orihime. She missed and was sent flying into the wall of some random building Rukia just noticed.

"Orhime, don't do this!" screamed Ichigo, hitting the translucent walls of the box she put him in.

"Hehe, Orihime has always wanted to kill that little bitch!" said Orihime, smiling wickedly. She flew towards Rukia sending Rukia back another ten, fifteen feet before she managed to stop herself. She ran at Orihime, they clashed swords, and then she stabbed her...

The look of sheer shock flashed across Orihime's face. She collapsed. She stared up at the sky, watching the clouds. She closed her eyes and said her final words.

"She's in the Soul Society, safe, might even become a Soul Reaper..." she smiled and stopped breathing. The box trapping Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo ran to Rukia and pulled her away from the horrid scene.

Three weeks later, Rukia was still trying to convince herself that what happened couldn't be helped. Orihime was technically already dead. Rukia still felt like she had killed one of her closest friends. When she had returned to the Soul Society she found Orihime, going to the Soul Reaper Academy. The two women had hugged and cried together, now were the best of friends. Chrislina's soul on the other hand, had dissipated from Orihime's body and was never seen or heard from again.

Rukia had returned from the Soul Society once again for Orihime's funeral. Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia, Tautsuki, and a few others all attended the ceremony.

All of it was in the past now. Rukia, at the present time, was in Ichigo's room, waiting for him to return from wherever it is that he went. She was relaxed and stretched out on his bed and slowly dosing off.

"Rukia!" Ichigo rushed into the room and picked her up and set her on her feet.

"What! What?" she asked, yawning.

"C'mon! I have a surprise for you." He pulled her through the door, down the stairs, outside, and put her in the car.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" she asked.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the grass next to a small creek, wrapped in each others arms.

"Hold on a sec." he said as he jumped up, pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I have something I need to ask you," he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" he smiled sweetly and opened the small box. Her heart stopped at the sight of the beautiful ring. She gasped. He stared into her face, hope and happiness and excitement written all over his face.

"I-I-I-I-I d-don't, I-I mean, I-I, YES!" she cried. He laughed with excitement and put the ring on her delicate finger. He stood up and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. He sat her down and kissed her passionately.

Six Years Later...

"Mommy, mommy! Get up!" Chirped Akari.

"You too, daddy!" cheered Aaron. The twins jumped up on the bed and pounced on their sleeping parents.

"OH! Ok, give us five more minutes." pleaded Rukia.

"Awww, you said that five minutes ago." whined Akari.

"Yeah!" added Aaron.

"Alright, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Rukia asked her adorable twins.

"Pancakes!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Ok." she yawned.

The twins jumped up and down as their mother made pancakes.

"Morning guys." yawned Ichigo.

"Daddy!" they ran up to him and hugged his legs as he got his morning coffee. He laughed, set his cup down and picked both of them up and twirled around happily.

"Go sit down and I'll help mommy finish breakfast, Ok?" he said with another yawn. They nodded and ran to their chairs.

"Morning hunny." Rukia said.

"Happy anniversary." he kissed her head.

FIN! Yes! I finally finished it! I'm so glad I don't have to worry about coming up with more ideas for more chapters! YAY! Thank you so much for reading and all of your reviews! I love them all! Until next time I come up with another fanfic idea! I will also gladly take requests from any of you! WHOO! I am willing! Anyway bye! :D


End file.
